It Was Always You
by WinterMagic
Summary: She was there all along, he just didn't know it. And now that he found her, he never wanted to let go. Amelia and Snape through the years. From when they met to their wedding. Goes with my other story THE WEB OF LIES, but you CAN read it alone. Its mostly just some background for the pairing, just something i had written down that i decided could be posted. Complete


**A/N: This goes with my story _The web Of Lies. _When i first wrote it i had imagined that Snape and Amy met several times in Hogwarts. If you didn't read my other fan-fiction it WILL still make sense. This is just supposed to give my readers some background information on my original pairing. I found that i really enjoyed writing this, my favorite segment ended up being when Snape was in his 5th year. its mostly from Snape's point of view so if i don't give any male characters any names then its probably him, i hope that makes sense to you. Enjoy :)**

**She was there all along, he just didn't know it.**

**And now that he found her, he never wanted to let go.**

**Amelia and Snape through the years.**

* * *

**1****st**** year:**

A dark haired boy clutched a small piece of yellowed parchment tightly in his petite fist. He ran down the corridor, pale faced and nervous, standing on tips of his toes he desperately tried and failed to find his way to the elusive charms class room. The corridor soon emptied leaving his panicking form behind and a running figure in the distance, he rubbed the parchment subconsciously with a blushing face wishing that he could just find the blasted classroom before he earned himself his very first detention.

The young Slytherin watched timidly as the figure in front of him stopped and jogged towards him, ignoring the fact that perhaps she was late for her own class as well. He noticed that she had light brown hair, or was it a dark blond, stunning navy blue pools for eyes, flawless skin with a light tan, and last of all she was wearing yellow hufflepuff robes.

He figured her to be a 4th or 5th year based on her height.

"You lost?" she asked him kindly.

He dumbly nodded his head and handed the parchment in his hand towards her, suddenly at a loss for words.

Her eyes quickly scanned the schedule, eyes zooming across the page. "Okay look, if you go straight through this corridor and take one left, you will see some stairs. Take the stairs going to the right; first door to the left is your class. Don't worry about being late flitwhick's really easy going to the first years."

And with that she was gone running till she disappeared into a door leaving Severus Snape alone.

* * *

**2****nd**** Year:**

Severus Snape was fuming, that idiot Potter and his gang just had to prank him. Oh how he loathed those Gryffindors all except once, Lily Evans. Lily Evans the red haired goddess, yeah he fancied her, too bad she was oblivious. It was this fact that set his blood boiling further.

"Move!" he barked at the nearest person and shoved them out of the way angrily.

The girl whom he had pushed whipped her head towards him so fast she almost got whiplash. She narrowed her dark brown eyes at him and reached for her wand, she would have hexed him at the spot had it not been for her friend. The friend moved in front of him with a dangerous gleam in her deep blue eyes, eyes that seemed vaguely familiar.

"I would suggest you mind your manners." She snapped angrily.

He stood up straighter and sneered up at her all while conscious of the perfect badge gleaming on her chest. "You heard me, I said move."

Amelia Bones narrowed her eyes "why you little-"Her friend gave her a small nudge warning her not to curse "-10 points from Slytherin, just be glad I'm not giving you detention."

He sneered in her direction once more and stalked off cursing the Hufflepuff perfect and her friend along the way. He would never admit it, but since that day he valued that Hufflpuff perfect's loyalty towards her friend, even if it lost his house 10 points.

He understandably avoided her for the rest of the year and often found himself replaying the incident over and over in his head, not knowing that she often found herself missing the lost little first year he once was.

* * *

**3****rd**** year:**

Amelia Bones ran down the dark corridor ignoring the voice in her head telling her to go to bed. She gave a shuddering breath and after tickling the pear in one of the many portraits found in the school, ran in and finally let the tears fall. She never noticed the other person in the room.

In front of her Severus Snape looked at the sobbing figure beside the entrance of the kitchens. He sighed knowing that she had blocked the only exit.

"Can you get me two hot chocolates and some cookies please." He asked the house elves in a hushed whisper after shooing them away from the unknown girl.

He cursed the heavens for putting him into this situation, only once he looked back at the girl did he realize that he recognized her long curtain of hair. In that moment of sheer embarrassment he found himself admitting that he _was_ rather fond of the color currently draping over her face and dare he say it, he preferred it over the orangey red of Lily's hair. By the time the hot chocolate and cookies had arrived her sobbing had turned into quiet sniffles, uncharacteristically gulping he took a seat on the floor next to her.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? It always helps me feel better." He said softly. He wasn't supposed to be nice, he was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake, he was supposed to spit at her feet and laugh at her misery! And yet he was doing the complete opposite actually.

Dejected watery dark blue eyes met his, and despite the fact that she was a 6th year and he was a 3rd she found herself sobbing on his shoulder. He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and attempted to comfort her. Who would have thought that a Slytherin could be found comforting a Hufflepuff that night, it was unheard of, outrageous, and yet so right.

Amelia extracted herself from his arms and wiped away her tears taking a shuddering breath. "Thank you," she said "I don't think we've officially met, I'm Amelia, Amelia bones." She reached out her hand and clasped it in his.

"Severus Snape." He answered wordlessly handing her the chocolate to which she gratefully took a sip.

After a few minutes silence she found that she couldn't bare the quiet. "My boyfriend," she started, "well ex now. I-I-I caught him s-snogging Rosie Brown in a, in a broom cupboard. We've b-been dating for 2 years, a-and h-he's been cheating the WHOLE t-time!"

She angrily took a bite of her cookie and blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "Men," she said, "who needs them, all they do is break your heart." She looked solemnly at the cup in her hands her long hair hanging limp off her shoulders.

Snape stayed silent throughout her tirade surprised, because in truth he had heard his fair share of gossip about the Mclaggen and Bones couple, several even expected wedding bells in the future.

"He doesn't deserve you" he found himself saying. "Look I'm a guy so I know how this works. So for the love of Merlin don't take him back, because he's going to ask, and beg, and promise, and in the end he's just not worth it. Take a break for a while, focus on your career, and don't let him know how much he hurt you."

They stayed silent for what seemed like hours till she calmed down. She stood up quietly waving her wand over herself, taming her hair and removing any traces of ever crying.

Together they made their way towards the exit. Right before they walked out she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Severus, for everything." And then she did something that shocked him, she kissed him.

It was a friendly little peck on the lips for sure yet he found himself smiling dazedly at her retreating figure.

Amelia Bones cut her hair short after that, buried herself in school work, and build walls around herself. She learnt that over time she forgot how to trust, and thus she found herself locking her heart away and hiding the key.

She never really gave Severus Snape much thought, but when she did she made sure to give him a kind smile in the hallways.

As for Snape, he felt his respect for her grow, no he did not love nor fancy her; he simply found himself admiring her inner strength, because after all his heart belonged to another.

* * *

**4****th**** year:**

The sun shinned brightly that day as red haired girl quietly studied from her spot in the library seemingly oblivious to the coal black eyes observing her.

"You got it bad don't you?" An amused voice broke Snape's attention as he stared up at the large figure looming over him.

He sighed sadly. "That obvious?"

Amelia sat down on the seat across from him "Mind if I sit here?" she asked placing her books on the table.

He shook his head eyes flickering towards the ginger.

"Good" she said, "I needed a place to study for my N.E.W.T.S and all the other tables were full."

He focused his attention towards the girl across from him, she really did surprise him, all the time. Not only was she actually nice to him, but she seemed to generally like him. It was new to him and he often found himself curious about her. Neither did notice the marauders open mouthed and staring as Snape and Amy avidly discussed several aspects of the draught of the living death. It was surprising that he was friends with anyone and she wasn't a Death Eater or anything. Lily on the other hand found herself slightly annoyed, wasn't she supposed to be _his_ only friend. She closed her book and stalked away.

Amelia watched as the 4th year girl walked away abruptly, obviously not finished studying. She turned towards her companion. "Does she know?" she asked jerking her head towards the receding red head.

Snape blinked at her "Know what?"

Amelia rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _men. "_That you're head over heels in love with her obviously" she said as if talking to a small child.

He shook his head "She's oblivious…. plus I don't think I stand a chance with Potter and his gang around."

She gave him a pat on the back "She'll come around" she said, but both knew they were empty words, that in the end Potter would get the girl. However over the course of the year Amelia found herself believing that the Evans girl did know the truth about Snape's affections, and in the end she was only using him to get Potter jealous.

She had graduated that year, and she found that she could do nothing but watch sadly as the lost little first year she once knew slipped into the temptations of dark magic. The last she head of him for years to come was that he had become a Death Eater, and spy for the light.

* * *

**5****th**** year **

A pale boy with limp black hair and dark bags under his eyes looked sadly at the head line in the _Daily Prophet_. He set the paper on the kitchen counter frowning and ignoring the sense of guilt gnawing on his insides. He had no reason to be guilty; for he had not murdered them after all. He threw the paper in the rubbish bin, the head line standing out in black bold lettering.

_**Bones Family Murdered, Edgar Bones, and sister Amelia Bones only survivors.**_

* * *

**6****th**** year**

A sixteen year old boy walked slowly through the empty streets of Hogsmade. He subconsciously rubbed his left forearm where he proudly bestowed the dark mark. He sneered at all who walked by and saved a special glare towards the cold green eyes that watched him smugly. She gave him a cruel sort of smile and stalked of as he glowered in her direction silently thinking of all the things he would give just to have her at his side. He looked up at the dark blue sky and wondered where he had seen that color before.

* * *

**7****th**** year**

It was official, Lily Evans was engaged to James Potter, and oh how it killed him inside. To see that glittering white diamond ring on her left hand...the way she looked at her fiancé. How he wished to see her look at him like that, how he wished to see little boys with his hair and her eyes. He slipped on his white Death Eater mask and for the fraction of a second he swore he saw disappointed navy blue eyes staring at him. He shook his head and gripped his wand; it was time to rid the world of those pathetic mudbloods. To break their spirit and break their hearts, just like _she_ did to him.

* * *

**March 5****th**** 1981**

They were dead. _God please,_ she begged. _Let it be a dream. God please._

She let the mask fall, and for the first time in years sobbed. She didn't care that the Aurors were there, she didn't care that the Order of the Phoenix excluding the Potters were there too.

They were dead. Edgar Bones, his wife and daughter dead, all dead. They found the two wizard's bodies, but failed to recover the new born baby's.

She let out a yell towards the Avada Kedavra green skull in the sky and let her clenched fist pound on the hard stone ignoring the wet sticky substance on the floor. She was alone. Her older brother, Kate, and Susan, dead...in just one night.

Behind her a man with gloomy black eyes watched her sadly dimly registering that they knew each other from their Hogwarts years. He closed his eyes concentrating his heightened senses on what he swore to be a child's cry. He slipped past the aurors and wandered up the worn and battered stairs till he reached a pile of rubble. On closer inspection did he realize it was the remains of a white crib.

He plunged his hands sifting thought the debris, and ignoring his bleeding hands all the while fervently searching for the small orphaned child. There! In the corner a patch of red in a yellow baby suit! He made his way towards the babe in record time and gently extracted her from the wreckage ignorant to the blood he left on her clothes from his arms. Wordlessly he made his way towards the crying woman and handed her the child.

The amount of joy and relief he saw in her eyes at that moment made it all worth it. He left soon after that, no need having people think he was a sap or even worse _kind._

* * *

_**March 23, 1980**_

_It_ happened, the completely impossible, the unimaginable. It was a cold day in hell that day, because _she_ happened. His unattainable heart had been gained, his walls broken, and in her hand she held his love. He could quite clearly see her now, removing brick by boring brick the wall around his heart.

But was it possible, possible for her to love a monster like him. Possible to love a murderer….a Death Eater.

He Severus Snape did not deserve the love of Amelia Bones. Little did he know that in his hand he held her heart as well having broken down her wall the day he visited her office and told her the secret of a life-time.

* * *

_**July 18, 1984**_

He loved her, more than he ever dared to love before, and she, well she loved him too. He loved every little thing about her, the way she treated Harry and Susan, the way she fought for justice, and the way she laughed.

And today, above all days he loved her most of all as she said the two most important words he was ever graced to hear.

_I Do._

In that moment he knew, knew that it was _her_ all along. And as black met blue did _she _hear the most wonderful words of all

_I know pronounce you husband and wife._

_**(A/N) like it? hate it? tell me what you think. **  
_


End file.
